Demolition Lovers
by Rouge L'eto
Summary: Lucy parte a una misión que la aleja por meses de sus amigos, sin saber que tras ese viaje se desencadenarían situaciones que jamás habría querido vivir; en su regreso, se encuentra con el rencor de Natsu latente... Al contarle su experiencia, además de presentar a su nuevo compañero de cortejo, no se imagina los hechos que desataría después, gracias a sus incesantes sentimientos.
1. Prologue: I'm back

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen al mangaka Hiro Mashima; Créditos al autor/a por la imagen de portada. La historia es de su respectiva autora, sin fines lucrativos y por mero entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Clasificación (T) por lenguaje y violencia; subirá a (M) en capítulos futuros, por temas para adultos y posibles muertes. Las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar, saliéndose a un entorno OOC.

* * *

·

I.

"Prologue: I'm back"

·

* * *

—¡No, no lo acepto!

Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio tras el prominente grito al fondo de la barra. Y aunque el alboroto antes armado entre los magos de Fairy Tail fuese lo suficientemente alto como para dispersar cualquier voz entre las muchas otras, aquella persona se encargó de callar a todos inconscientemente con su grito e hizo que todos pusieran su atención en él, como si fuese a dar un discurso.

—¡Natsu, cálmate! Ella así lo quiso. No podemos interferir.

La mayor de los Strauss intentaba inútilmente hacerlo entrar en razón, mientras que su hermana menor sólo se limitaba a observar la escena con una expresión nerviosa e impotente; Natsu golpeó la barra con sus puños, colérico, asustando a su amigo Happy a tal punto de hacerlo retroceder.

—Soy su compañero —dijo ya más calmado—. Yo debí haber ido con ella... ¿Y si tarda meses? O peor aún, ¿y si le pasa algo?

—Natsu, debes entender que ella no es una niña y mucho menos, que no sabe cuidarse —razonó Erza, quien acababa de llegar junto a Gray.

El Dragon Slayer se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, recargando la cabeza sobre la barra con una expresión molesta sobre su rostro. Él no entendía porqué su compañera de equipo, Lucy, decidiera tomar una misión ella sola, sin siquiera consultarlo; estaba bien mientras le informara acerca de su misión. Si quería ir sola, él lo comprendería, ya que él había salido de misión en varias ocasiones sólo en compañía de Happy. Pero lo que lo tenía molesto, era que ella nunca le hubiera dicho que esa misión le tomaría varias semanas.

¿De qué se trataba esa misión?

Lucy era una chica inteligente, eso lo tenía en cuenta. Era por eso que él estaba preocupado por ella; nunca habría aceptado una misión tan misteriosa sólo por la enorme cantidad de recompensa que se ofrecía. Tal vez era un poco avara y se preocupara por la mensualidad de renta por su casa, pero ella no aceptaría arriesgarse tanto por eso.

Cuando Mirajane le informó sobre el tema, se mostró receloso y enfadado con la maga estelar por su supuesto egoísmo, sin embargo, cuando le mostró el cartel de la supuesta misión, estalló en cólera, intentando disfrazar la extrema preocupación que sintió. Algo le molestaba y sentía la extraña sensación de que dejarla sola no estaba bien. Quizás era solamente la envidia de que ella tomara el protagonismo en sus aventuras y él se quedara en casa intentando matar el aburrimiento, pero había algo más, lo sabía.

—¿Cuándo vuelve? —cuestionó resignado.

—En unas dos semanas, más o menos —respondió la albina mayor con un toque de preocupación, al igual que los demás.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que Natsu se había vuelto más violento a la hora de luchar y más hiperactivo cuando se trataba de comer. No había sido mucho el cambio en él, no obstante, él ya no esperaba el regreso de su amiga rubia. No desde que leyó -con dificultad- aquellas palabras plasmadas en una _ridícula_ carta, o eso pensaba él.

Al principio él y sus compañeros del gremio creyeron que todo se trataba de un fiasco y decidieron partir en su búsqueda, pero al reconocer que el aroma que desprendía esa hoja de papel era de Lucy, además de las palabras escritas con su estilo, sucumbieron totalmente de realizar cualquier acto de búsqueda, porque quizás ella no regresaría. No obstante, ella había especificado que sólo tardaría en volver un tiempo más, pero prometía regresar; su equipo decidió entonces esperarla con entusiasmo hasta el día en que se presentara de nuevo.

Sentado a las afueras del gremio, se encontraba meditabundo; Happy había decidido pasar la tarde con Charle, por lo que se encontraba solo. Al menos hasta que la Strauss menor llegó.

—Oye, Natsu. Has estado muy distante hoy, ¿te ocurre algo?

Lissana solía ser bastante cuidadosa y se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos; sin embargo, era difícil Mentirme o despistar la, ya que era sumamente cautelosa y siempre se enteraba de la verdad, de una manera u otra.

—Nada, creo que algo interesante pasará hoy. Eso es todo.

—La sigues esperando.

Esa no era una pregunta. La albina había afirmado lo que Natsu había intentado olvidar hacía meses. Tragó grueso y desvió la mirada hacia un punto inexistente del mapa, tratando vagamente de convencerse a sí mismo que las palabras profesadas por su amiga eran sólo suposiciones. Él no la extrañaba.

—No.

Esa fue su respuesta, tan seca como su actitud en los últimos días. Lissana parpadeó un par de veces y después suspiró, entendiendo que aún era el mismo testarudo de siempre. Ella sabía que Lucy era muy importante para Natsu, incluso mucho más que cualquier persona; la maga estelar había logrado despertar el interés del chico hacia las féminas y sacar una faceta de él que nadie conocía, si de sentimientos hablaban.

—Te sientes culpable.

El mago de fuego levantó frenéticamente la cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia la chica, que había tomado asiento a su lado. Ella tenía razón. Se sentía culpable por no haber acompañado a Lucy a esa dichosa misión; por haberse resignado tan rápidamente y no buscarla desde el momento en que supo que partiría sola; tal vez ella estuviese con ellos en ese momento.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse culpable?

Ella no se había preocupado siquiera por mandar otra mísera carta en la que les explicara el porqué de su decisión, ni mucho menos tuvo la delicadeza de hacer una carta que tuviera más de diez líneas. Eso quería decir que ella no se había preocupado por su gremio en ningún momento y él estaba empezando a tomar la idea de que no se tomaría la molestia de regresar.

Gruñó en respuesta, sin hacer un solo movimiento. Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Lissana se diera cuenta de que lo sofocaba con sus preguntas; él no necesitaba que le recordaran la partida de la maga estelar en cada momento que se presentaba la oportunidad, era lo que menos deseaba.

La chica se levantó perezosamente de su sitio y emprendió su camino de vuelta al gremio. Se detuvo una vez más para observar el rostro impávido de Natsu con la mirada fija hacia el horizonte y suspiró una vez más. Sólo esperaba que Lucy regresara pronto y que tuviera una explicación realmente buena para todo eso, si no, Natsu no se lo perdonaría.

Se giró de vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando un grito proveniente del interior del gremio inundó los tímpanos de ambos. Natsu reconoció de inmediato que se trataba de Wendy, así que no dudó en ir en su ayuda o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, dejando atrás a la Strauss menor.

—¡Wendy! —vociferó angustiado—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Na-Natsu-san —tartamudeó nerviosa la Dragon Slayer—. Yo-

—Hola, Natsu.

De no haber sido por aquella voz llamándolo, no se hubiera percatado de que todos los miembros del gremio se encontraban a su alrededor con una radiante expresión de felicidad y nostalgia en sus rostros. Frunció el ceño notoriamente cuando un peculiar olor inundó sus fosas nasales y se giró lentamente en dirección de aquella melodiosa voz.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa inocente, ojos con mirada calmada y dulce, además de el tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas que comenzaba a escaparse. Si bien, ella no había cambiado su aspecto, definitivamente había sido mucho tiempo de no verla.

—¡Lucy!

Detrás del tumulto de magos, se asomó una voz femenina, la cual se acercaba cada vez más. Entre empujones y maldiciones, la dueña de la voz se acercó eufórica hacia la rubia, terminando por envolverla en un abrazo; no le dio tiempo de corresponder, ya que el abrazo fue dado con una fuerza bestial, a tal punto de asfixiarla.

—E-Erza —intentaba articular la maga estelar—. M-me asfixias.

—Oh, lo siento.

La pelirroja se sonrojó con violencia, bajando la cabeza y dirigiendo la vista hacia el suelo; tanto Wendy como Levy se encontraban paralizadas, sin poder articular una palabra. Ambas se sentían emocionadas por el regreso de su amiga; Gray, desde el momento en que ella había entrado al gremio, corrió para abrazarla como Erza lo hizo, aunque él no corrió con la misma suerte y terminó siendo pateado hasta el otro lado del gremio.

Por su parte, Natsu no se movió de su lugar ni dijo una sola palabra desde que vio a Lucy. Todo el tiempo la había estado observando con profundidad hasta que llegó a incomodarla. Posteriormente, desvió su vista hacia sus compañeros de equipo, que ahora lo miraban a él reclamándole en silencio que le diera la bienvenida o por lo menos hiciera algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Nadie se había esperado esa pregunta, por lo que todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de la rubia hacia el Dragon Slayer de fuego y, quizás una próxima pelea.

—¿No es obvio? —cuestionó con un toque irónico—. Estoy de regreso en mi hogar, con mi familia.

—¿Con qué derecho?

De nuevo preguntaba él, con un claro enfado en su voz. Lucy parpadeó un par de veces, confundida por el extraño recibimiento del mago; él siempre solía comportarse eufórico y mantener su sonrisa viva, sin embargo, esta vez se mostraba cabreado y pudo notar que Happy no lo acompañaba. Eso la preocupó aún más.

—Natsu, no entiendo. Yo-

—Lucy, bienvenida a casa.

La rubia fue interrumpida por el maestro Macarov, quien estaba detrás de ella. Sonrió y corrió a saludarlo, expresando que lo había extrañado al igual que a todos sus compañeros; el anciano se limitó a escuchar las palabras de la chica y sus disculpas por haber tardado en regresar, no obstante, nunca dijo sus motivos.

—Dinos, Lucy —habló Erza, invitando a la rubia a sentarse frente a la barra—. ¿Cómo te fue en estos meses de ausencia?

—Yo, ah —comenzó a titubear nerviosa, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y una fina capa de sudor se hizo notoria sobre su frente. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Natsu, que no había dejado de mirarla—. Estuve... Haciendo cosas... Después te lo contaré todo, no te preocupes.

—Te extrañamos mucho, Lucy-san —tomó la palabra la más pequeña de los Dragon Slayers—. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

De nuevo se quedó rígida y con la mirada perdida. Natsu arqueó una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento de la maga, así que decidió hacer uso de la palabra:

—Hey, Lucy —su tono de voz sarcástico llamó la atención de la rubia—. Happy y yo hemos estado haciendo un montón de teorías acerca de lo que pudiste haber hecho en estos meses. Él dijo que tal vez estuviste perfeccionando tu magia para sorprendernos en tu llegada —cada vez se mostraba con más causticidad—. Y yo aposté porque tal vez hayas estado cortejando con algún hombre por ahí. Con eso de que ibas exhibiendo tu cuerpo por toda Magnolia, no me extrañaría que hasta hijos tengas.

—Natsu...

El sonido de una cachetada resonó por todo el gremio, la mirada de Lucy se encontraba oculta por su flequillo y la mano con la que dio el golpe a Natsu, estaba aún en el aire, temblorosa.

Fue entonces cuando Natsu cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho; su compañero Exceed se cubrió la boca con sus patas, impactado por la conducta que ambos mantenían. El mago de fuego miró a Lucy un momento y se dio cuenta de que la había extrañado, había esperado como loco por ese día y lo más importante: _la quería._ Sus sentimientos hacia ella nunca habían cambiado desde que se había ido. Simplemente la quería como a ninguna otra chica.

Antes de que pudiera disculparse, ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, con la intención de retirarse, sin embargo, la puerta principal se abrió y dejó ver una silueta masculina con una larga capucha que le cubría el rostro, la cual se paró frente a la rubia.

—Lucy, ¿te ibas sin esperarnos?

Aquel hombre le hablaba como si la conociera, con la completa confianza como la tenían sus amigos. Eso enfureció aún más a Natsu.

—Disculpa, cariño. Iba a buscarlos.

Todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, asimilando la frase dicha por la maga estelar. ¿Lo había llamado _cariño_? Además, relajó su tensión de inmediato cuando vio al hombre encapuchado acercarse a ella y abrazarla como si fuera su hermana, o algo peor en la mente de Natsu. Lo peor de todo era que ella había hablado en plural, lo que significaba que no venía solo.

—Chicos —era increíble que ese hombre hubiera podido calmar la rabia de Lucy en un segundo—. Quiero presentarles a alguien.

—No es necesario, Lucy querida. Sabes que ellos me conocen muy bien.

 **·To be continued·**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _¡Saludos, y sean bienvenidos a esta humilde historia! Soy Alessannd Leto y soy nueva por estos rumbos, así que espero tener un buen recibimiento aquí._

 _Soy escritora de los fandoms One Piece, Naruto y The King Of Fighters, pero espero poder escribir esta y más historias sobre FT, claro, si me dan la oportunidad._

 _He de decir que mis personajes favoritos son y siempre serán Natsu y Lucy, pero tengo un husbando que se llama Gajeel, una waifu que se llama Wendy y un amante que se llama Gray (¿A alguien le gusta Ichiya? Porque yo lo amo)... Ya saben, esos tíos sabrosos._

 _Y bueno, este es un long-fic, del cual no tengo ni una remota idea de cuantos capítulos vaya a tener, porque puedo alargarlo o acortarlo en cualquier momento, así como me encanta matar personajes. No sé, es un vicio en cada historia que se me viene a la cabeza... Espero que eso no me suceda aquí XD._

 _¿Y qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les desagrada la idea? ¿Tienen alguna duda? No duden en dejar un hermoso comentario. Soy de esas escritoras a las que les encanta leer comentarios y críticas._

 _¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/_


	2. Confession: Behind her eyes

**Advertencia:** Clasificación (T) por lenguaje y posible violencia verbal y/o física; subirá a (M) en capítulos futuros.

* * *

·

II.

"Confession: Behind her eyes"

·

* * *

 _Había llegado antes de lo previsto al lugar solicitado en el cartel, sin siquiera desearlo. Ese lugar le provocaba escalofríos y por más que se arrepintiera de haber tomado sin pensar esa misión y partir sin compañía, Lucy sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, además de una fuerte opresión en su pecho. No quería ponerse nerviosa gracias a sus reprimentes presentimientos, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse, de alguna manera, marcada por su destino. Un destino inevitablemente lacerante._

 _Recordaba las advertencias de Mirajane al aceptar dicha misión, también había escuchado las palabras de aliento y preocupación, disfrazada de buenos deseos por parte de su amiga Levy; pero también, había ignorado las súplicas de Wendy porque se quedara en el gremio, o por lo menos, esperara a Gray o Erza para que la acompañaran tan pronto como llegaran de su misión en pareja._

 _—No —se regañó a sí misma, sacudiendo frenéticamente la cabeza—. Este es un asunto que debes afrontar tú sola... Nadie más está contigo ahora._

 _Caminó a través del espeso y húmedo bosque de coníferas, evitando las pequeñas ramas que sobresalían del suelo que representaban un obstáculo para sus pies. No pudo evitar frotarse ambos brazos, intentando mantener su calor corporal; mientras más se adentraba al bosque, la temperatura ambiental comenzaba a descender, y eso no le gustaba, pues no cargaba con ningún abrigo en su equipaje._

 _—Estúpido clima —gruñó aún nerviosa—. Estúpida misión, estúpido instinto... Estúpido Natsu._

 _Inconscientemente, maldijo al Dragon Slayer de fuego, para posteriormente, detener su andar en un suave movimiento. No era nuevo que el chico de cabello rosado hubiese estado distante con ella en días anteriores y que, a partir de ello, se presentaran situaciones que habían empeorado el asunto._

 _Natsu era un idiota, de eso estaba segura. Pero no creía que fuera tan directo y rechazara desidioso la invitación de Lisanna a cenar; la albina tenía la clara intención de declararle su amor durante esa cita, no obstante, Natsu le dejó claro que él no tenía ningún interés amoroso en ella, asimismo, le profesó que no perdiera su tiempo en él. No valía la pena._

 _Por desgracia, Lucy había escuchado esa conversación, sintiéndose extraña. El chico había mencionado tener otros intereses, algo que provocó que la maga estelar sintiera un nudo atarse en su garganta y aquella opresión en su pecho. No estaba segura, pero de alguna manera eso la entristecía. Natsu nunca mencionó su nombre en esa conversación._

 _—Creo que me he enamorado —susurró, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol con la mirada hacia su copa—. Me he enamorado de un idiota como tú, Natsu._

 _Anteriormente, no le importaba ser correspondida por un chico que llamara su atención, ninguno era lo suficientemente perseverante como para alojarse en su corazón. Pero Natsu, era diferente. Desde que lo vio por primera vez supo que se convertiría en una persona de relevancia en su vida y, cuando salió a su primera misión junto a él y Happy, reconoció que se convertiría en su más preciado amigo._

 _Pero todo se salió de sus manos con el pasar del tiempo. Ella no planeaba verlo de otra manera que no fuera la amistad, ni mucho menos, enamorarse de él; todo había pasado demasiado rápido y en el momento en el que se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Eso le dolía. Le dolía no cruzar esa línea invisible que los separaba de la amistad con algo mucho más profundo. Le dolía no estar dentro de los intereses de Natsu._

 _Golpeó el grueso tronco del árbol con su puño, estaba harta de aquella situación. El mago no se había tomado la molestia de buscarla a su apartamento los últimos días y apenas le dirigía la palabra en el gremio; la evitaba excusando que necesitaba entrenar y salía corriendo a toda prisa de ahí, sonrojado y mascullando maldiciones. Entonces dedujo que debía darle un tiempo y espacio, porque, tal vez comenzara a odiarla gracias a su actitud sofocante y su latente intento por llamar su atención como mujer._

 _—¡Vaya! Parece que Fairy Tail me ha mandado un hermoso regalo._

 _Esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Los hombros de Lucy se tensaron y su mirada se dirigió al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Ese mal presentimiento se hizo presente de nuevo._

 _[...]_

—¡Lucy, Lucy!

Erza llamó en varias ocasiones con un timbre de voz demasiado alto, eso fue suficiente para que la rubia fuera sacada de su ensimismamiento y se diera cuenta de que aún seguía en el gremio, explicando su estadía fuera de Magnolia.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó cabizbaja.

—Bien, Lucy —llamó Gray, con el torso ya desnudo—. Cuentanos, ¿cómo llegaron a ser pareja?

—Tienes razón —habló la rubia más animada—. No les he presentado a mi novio.

Se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que el hombre a su lado le imitara; miró a sus compañeros por un momento para después desviar su vista hacia su novio y sonreírle. Él hizo lo mismo, además de tomarle la mano y estrecharla entre las suyas. Ese acto hizo rabiar a Natsu, que, por alguna razón no había abandonado el gremio.

—Chicos, yo sé que ya lo conocen bien. Pero —hizo una pausa y miró al pequeño Exceed que se ocultaba bajo las ropas de su pareja—. Él es Rogue Cheney, y él —señaló al gato con vestimenta de sapo—. Frosch, del gremio Sabertooth... Mi prometido y mi pequeño compañero.

Esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para que todos desencajaran la mandíbula y abrieran sus ojos como platos. La impresión fue tal que el gremio entero gimió en una absoluta y única pregunta: ¿Desde cuándo Rogue y Lucy estaban comprometidos?

—Cariño, no creo que necesites tanta formalidad para anunciar a tu futuro esposo.

—Nuestra boda será el día más importante de mi vida —alegó emocionada Lucy, haciendo volver a los presentes a la normalidad—. Necesito presentar a mi prometido como es debido.

Tanto Erza como Levy no lo podían creer. Ambas sabían perfectamente hacia donde se dirigían los sentimientos de la maga estelar tan sólo un año atrás, por lo que, observar a Rogue como un "cuñado" era bastante extraño. Ellas siempre habían apostado porque fuera el Dragon Slayer de fuego su primer novio y único amor.

Natsu, por su parte, no quiso escuchar nada más por parte de la rubia o su prometido, simplemente salió del lugar dando largas zancadas y los ojos desorbitados. No deseaba saber ninguna noticia sobre esos dos, ni mucho menos, esperaba que ella se quedara por más tiempo en el gremio, siendo una maga reconocida del mismo.

—perdón, Natsu...

En ese momento, la maga estelar agradeció mentalmente no haber sido escuchada por nadie.

* * *

Natsu caminaba tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, aunque sus pulmones con respiración agtada le clamara un minuto de descanso. No podía estar un momento más cerca de Lucy, porque estaba seguro que si esperaba un poco más, cometería una locura de la cual no se arrepentiría.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos del gremio, decidió detenerse y caer rendido bajo un árbol a las afueras de la ciudad, con una fina capa de sudor que hacía que algunos cabellos se adhirieran a su frente, producto de caminar sin tomar un descanso. Cerró los ojos. Se sintió terriblemente mal al escuchar de la voz de Luce, su Luce, que se casaría. Cuando por fin él se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, aparecía Rogue y una misión sumamente extraña para apartarla de su lado.

 _¿Por qué el destino jugaba en su contra?_

Era increíble que cuando él quería arreglar las cosas con ella y esperar por su regreso, aparecía sin preámbulos y le anunciara su futuro matrimonio. Pero, él tenía entendida una cosa:

 _Lucy lo amaba también._

Al menos antes de desaparecer por un año. Tuvo que haber pasado algo increíble para que Lucy fuera amiga de aquel _rarito,_ y peor, él tuvo que haber hecho algo increíblemente bueno para atraer su atención y hacer que ella aceptara casarse con él. No dudaba que el Dragon Slayer de la oscuridad fuera una buena persona o que la estimara, no obstante, eso no garantizaba que la haría feliz.

Si bien, Lucy había demostrado estar bien con _su prometido_ y no sufrir de desamor o alguna anomalía que afectara su relación, también había demostrado tensarse ante la más mínima pregunta con relación a la supuesta misión que había realizado y su año de ausencia. Eso hacía aún más extraño ese compromiso.

Pero él no quería saber nada más, ni de ella ni de nadie. En ese momento necesitaba despejar su mente de todo su estrés; en un día habían sido tantas sorpresas que, estaba seguro que con otra noticia que le diera la rubia, estallaría. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó y no quiso saberlo, en ese momento no quería verla.

 _Pero una vez más, el destino jugó en su contra._

Lucy se acercó con pasos lentos al árbol en el que se encontraba apoyado su amigo, intentando no llamar su atención. No sabía la razón por la que había sido ella quien fuera en su búsqueda, pero sí sabía la respuesta de lo que él pensaba al respecto, o al menos una parte de sus pensamientos.

Procuró no hacer ruido para que el mago no abriera los ojos y saliera disparado en dirección contraria. Se colocó de cunclillas y lo miró un momento, antes de suspirar pesadamente. Lo que ella menos quería era que se distanciara de nuevo, necesitaba contarle la verdad antes de que las cosas se pusieran más difíciles con su amistad, si es que aún existía.

—Natsu, yo no sé cómo me veas ahora —comenzó a hablar con la voz quebrada—. Pero tú siempre has sido para mí un gran amigo y compañero de equipo.

Él abrió los ojos, examinándola de pies a cabeza y agradeciendo que por lo menos se encontrara sola. Aquello provocó un ligero temblor en las manos de Lucy y su leve sonrojo. Era cierto, no había cambiado mucho en ese año, sin embargo, había algo diferente en ella, algo que no había sido capaz de percibir antes debido a la distancia que habían mantenido hasta ahora: su mirada.

Aquellos dulces orbes achocolatados que desprendían felicidad y un sin fin de emociones estaban diferentes, sin brillo, sin vida. Tal vez la sonrisa esbozada en las ocasiones anteriores desde que regresó al gremio era sincera y llena de felicidad, pero esa sensación no era transmitida a su mirada. Incluso podía percibir debajo de sus ojos, pequeñas ojeras nacientes en el lagrimal.

—Sé que hice mal al desaparecer sin siquiera decírtelo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentida —continuó ella, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Natsu comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa—. Tengo una explicación para todo y espero que me escuches cuando decida contarlo todo. Pero por favor, no me juzgues.

—¿Por qué habría de juzgarte?

Natsu arqueó una ceja y se incorporó en su sitio, quedando a escasos centímetros de la rubia. Él podía ser un idiota en cuestiones amorosas porque no tenía experiencia alguna, pero cuando se trataba de uno de sus amigos, percibía hasta el más mínimo detalle que los aquejada y buscaría siempre lo mejor para ellos, especialmente Lucy.

—Dime, Lucy —insistió curioso el chico, arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿Por qué habría de juzgar tus decisiones?

Él no entendía nada de lo que le decía la rubia y lo iba a entender en ese momento, no importaba que tuviera que seguirla hasta su hogar como en los viejos tiempos, conseguiría sacarle toda la información.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en ese asunto de gran importancia: ¿Dónde viviría Lucy en la actualidad? Era cierto que su antigua casera le había tomado algo de cariño a su inquilina, pero él nunca se preocupó por pagarle alguna mensualidad o siquiera preguntar su aún le guardaba su lugar en aquel departamento. Se sintió culpable por no haber actuado como un verdadero amigo, queriendo ser algo más.

—Natsu, tengo algo que decir y quiero que seas tú el primero en saberlo, por los viejos tiempos.

Ignorando olímpicamente la frase de la maga estelar, Natsu se levantó preocupado por saber en dónde dormiría Lucy esa noche, así que no dudó en acercársele y tomarla de los hombros para sacudirla un poco.

—¡Luce, ¿qué pasará con tu casa?! —cuestionó histérico—. ¿Dónde dormirás?

No pasó ni un minuto antes de que el cuerpo de la rubia se tensara y un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Natsu se dio cuenta de ello y quiso soltarla de inmediato, pero no pudo, dedujo que se había puesto nerviosa por el contacto después de tanto tiempo. No lo entendía en absoluto, pues él incluso le había tocado partes que no debía con anterioridad.

En cambio, Lucy no sabía cómo reaccionar. Si bien, él le había llamado _Luce,_ como solía llamarla en reiteradas ocasiones, ahora era distinto. En otro momento le hubiera alegrado el hecho de que se preocupara por ella y siguiera apreciándola, pero no sintió eso. Por primera vez sintió miedo de él y su cercanía.

En momentos anteriores lo hubiera pateado fuertemente hasta la otra orilla del río, pero esta vez simplemente no pudo moverse siquiera, su cercanía le provocaba escalofríos y retortijones. Aquellas molestas sensaciones que no quería volver a sentir. Sacudió la cabeza para la incredulidad de Natsu y sonrió lo más creíble posible, intentando apartarlo de su lado sutilmente.

—N-no te preocupes —por más que trataba de guardar compostura, no podía. Natsu no la soltaba—. L-las chicas me ofrecieron qu-quedarme en Fairy Hills p-por hoy.

—¿Y qué pasará con tu apartamento? —finalmente la soltó, escuchando un suspiro de alivio por parte de la rubia.

—Mañana iré a ver a la casera —Lucy no podía evitar atropellar sus palabras, aún se encontraba nerviosa.

Natsu se sentía cada vez más curioso por el extraño comportamiento de Lucy; ella siempre había sido una mujer decidida, directa y no tenía problemas para expresar lo que sentía, pero esta vez, parecía que era todo lo contrario. Era evidente que ella no deseaba tenerlo cerca ni mucho menos que la tocara, pero aún peor, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa y sumisa.

Eso no le gustaba para nada. Lucy ni siquiera lo miraba cuando le hablaba y eso le incomodaba; también había observado el constante movimiento de manos entre sí, intentando cubrirse cada vez que él daba un paso delante.

Lucy nunca había mostrado esa conducta, ni siquiera él se la había imaginado de esa manera. Algo ocultaba y estaba seguro de que no le gustaría escuchar lo que fuera que estuviese guardando. Entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Ella se ponía nerviosa con su cercanía porque había descubierto lo que él sentía por ella.

 _Idea errónea._

Intentó acercarse más a ella, pero con cada paso que daba, Lucy retrocedía dos y apretaba los puños con más fuerza. No se vencería, terminaría con todo ese teatro y acortaría la distancia entre ellos, no le importaba que ahora fuera la prometida de Rogue, necesitaba sentirla cerca de su cuerpo, sentir su corazón acelerarse, respirar su aliento... La necesitaba.

Juntó todo el valor que pudo y caminó rápidamente hacia ella y, antes de que escapara, la acorraló contra el árbol apoyando ambas manos a los costados de su rostro. Pudo notar que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba y su respiración se volvía acelerada, por lo que sonrió complacido. Acercó sus labios a los de la chica, pero le seguía pareciendo extraño que no reaccionara y que en vez de eso, apretara los párpados con fuerza. Antes de que pudiera finalmente unirlos, escuchó el hilo de voz de la rubia:

—Por favor, alejate.

Abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y entre abrió los labios, procesando aquellas palabras. Ella parecía una niña pequeña asustada y eso le preocupaba, pero aun así no se rindió. Ella se enteraría por sus propias palabras, que él estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y evitaría a toda costa su boda con Rogue.

—Luce, yo tengo que decirte algo —habló con nerviosismo y la voz ronca.

—Yo también.

Esas palabras lograron confundirlo más. No fue por la profundidad de las mismas o los posibles significados que podrían abarcar; el tono de voz que fue empleado fue casi nulo, como si ella no quisiera que nadie la escuchara. Abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo, ella se le adelantó diciendo la frase que menos esperaba escuchar, frase que terminó por inundarlo de sentimientos y dejarlo sin habla. Incluso se apartó inconscientemente de ella, quedándose quieto en su lugar y con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—Estoy embarazada.

 _«Hand in mine into your icy blues..._ _»_

 _(Agarrados de la mano adentrándonos en tus frías penas...)_

 **·To be continued·**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _¡Saludos, mis queridos lectores! Hoy les traigo una pequeña continuación de este fic NaLu. He de decir que es un poco corto, pero va con todo mi cariño hacia ustedes. Además, quería subirlo lo más pronto posible, ya que no sé si podría subir más adelante._

 _He decidido también, agregar algunas parejas, pero no estoy segura exactamente qué parejas añadir, así que si ustedes lo desean, pueden contribuir: ¿qué parejas les gustaría que agregara? Si no hay respuesta, creo que me bastará con un par de parejas crack._

 _Y me alegra mucho que esta historia tuviera un buen impacto en la audiencia, me emociona tanto que la respuesta fuera rápida._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 ** _JazminEvil_**

 ** _Edwinedx_**

 ** _NashoDragneel72_**

 ** _Fairy-Osphim_**

 ** _HinataUchihaKurosaki_**

 ** _AmyB_**

 ** _MiuInNeverland_**

 _Así como a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos o han comenzado a seguirla, al igual que su humilde escritora. Espero no defraudarlos._

 _Y si les gustó o desagradó, no duden en acudir a la caja de comentarios y dejar sus hermosas palabras. Las críticas y puntos de vista siempre son bienvenidas._

 _Sin más que agregar, ¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/_


End file.
